Yondu Udonta
History Family * Parents * Peter Quill/Star-Lord (adoptive son) Relationships 'Parents' Yondu was known to hate his mother and father. They were the ones who sold him into slavery when he was only a baby, which was one of the reasons why Yondu became cold and embittered. He later confirmed this during his argument with Rocket, revealing that the two of them are a lot alike. He has no familial love towards them and actually only had the affection towards his son Peter Quill and his former allies he used to work with. Peter Quill Yondu abducted and raised an orphaned Peter Quill after his mother died from brain cancer. After he learned Ego was killing his own children, fearing Peter would be next, Yondu decided to instead keep Peter and raise him as his own son. Unlike Yondu's own uncaring parents, Yondu loved and cared for Peter and kept him as his own child to protect him from his father, Ego the Living Planet. His last present to Peter was going to be an old Zune player he found at a junker's shop in case Peter was ever going to return to the Ravagers one day. Kraglin Obfonteri Yondu was close with Kraglin, shown when he made him his First Mate. Most of the time, the two of them got along. They had been known to be teammates since the abduction of Peter Quill, as he was aware of who Peter was supposed to be delivered. Without ever showing it, Kraglin was jealous of Yondu's treatment of Peter. Kraglin and Yondu know each other well, as Kraglin knows for a fact that his captain had a collection of knickknacks by his side when he pilots. Throughout Guardians of the Galaxy, Kraglin helps Yondu hunt down Peter and smiles when Yondu has his Yaka arrow. Very briefly, Kraglin begins to lose faith in Yondu. He points out that no matter how many times Quill betrays them; Yondu continued to protect the man and his companions. He accidentally started a mutiny. Kraglin later regretted this and helped Yondu and Rocket escape while helping Groot. He later helped Yondu go to rescue Peter from Ego. After Yondu's death, Kraglin sports Yondu's red fin and control his Yaka arrow. He also gives Peter the Zune player Yondu would have given Peter. Rocket Raccoon Yondu hardly talks to Rocket in the first film, but Rocket does become a friend to Yondu's adoptive son, Peter Quill. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, the two o them have a lot more interaction and screen time together. However, Yondu called him a "rat" (which later became Yondu's nickname for Rocket) but also promised not to turn over Rocket and the batteries to Ayesha, but sell the batteries themselves. They both befriend each other after Yondu reveals his past of his parents selling him into slavery and revealing that they are a lot a like: while both of them love and care about the people around them. Gamora Yondu barely speaks with Gamora. However, he was convinced by hers and Peter's plight to save Xandar and worked together as allies. However, Gamora didn't want Peter to give Yondu the orb containing the Infinity Stone. She was shown to laugh when she learned Peter switched out the real orb with a decoy. Gamora later says that Yondu is not the only family Peter has. She did attend Yondu's funeral, showing Gamora respected Yondu greatly and accepted Yondu was Peter's family and probably agreed that Yondu was a better father than Ego actually was. Groot Yondu first met Groot when he met Peter's newfound team and family, but had little to no interaction with him in Guardians of the Galaxy. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, when Groot was a baby, Yondu talked to him gently and affectionately nicknamed him "Twig", but he was easily frustrated when Groot didn't understand a word he was saying. Groot later remembers Yondu fondly and attends his funeral in the process. Nebula Nebula became an enemy of Yondu after she helped the Ravagers capture him, Rocket, and Groot and later told them to hand them over to the Kree Empire. This implies that Nebula and Yondu knew each other by reputation. Yondu is also aware she is a daughter of Thanos. However, they become allies after both of them fight Ego with the rest of the Guardians. He also smiles when she says she doesn't care if this causes her pain or not. Gallery Yondu Profile(1).png Yondu Udonta2.png Yondu3.jpeg YonduUdonta3.png| YonduSmiles.png Yondu concept art 3.jpg 103YonduKraglinBrokersShop1.jpg Vol1KraglinYonduDsicussEgo.jpg Category:Marvel characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Characters